


The Power of Imagination

by DragonSaphiraReads



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: kid sides au, orange side oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads
Summary: Remus goes to school one day and meets the new kid in his class. A quiet, shy boy with scars running along half of his face. With a little imagination, he helps him come out of his shell.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	The Power of Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Like listening to podfics? You can listen to this oneshot on my YT channel here https://youtu.be/EN5e273PKh4

Remus hated school. He hated riding the bus, he hated sitting at a desk for hours and hours, and he hated homework. 

The only part of school that he liked was recess. The playground area at school was small, but it was bordered by a line of trees that made for the perfect area to play. Every day he would race to the same spot, waiting for his brother and friends to join him from the other class. 

One day, Remus was walking down the hallway towards his classroom when he saw his teacher standing outside the door speaking to another woman. Beside her, there was a kid that had scars running across the entire left side of his face and neck. 

He ducked behind the teacher to get into the classroom, and he overheard the kid’s mother mention something about “bullies” and “making friends” as he passed them. Was this kid new to their class? It was the middle of the school year though, why would he come now rather than at the beginning of the year?

Remus took a seat at his desk at the front of the class, trying to lean forward and peek around the doorframe as the rest of his classmates wandered around the classroom, talking to their friends.

Then the bell rang, and there was a mad rush as everyone ran to their chairs and sat down as their teacher walked into the classroom with the kid in tow. The students started to whisper before he hushed them, raising a hand to get their attention. 

“Good morning everyone! We have a new student joining us today. This is Ernest, and I hope everyone will welcome him into our class with open arms and help him catch up with his schoolwork. Can we do that?”

“Yes Mr. Thomas!” chorused the class, and Ernest kept his eyes down the entire time. He shuffled to the only open desk in the class, which happened to be the one right next to Remus. 

“Hi, I’m Remus!” he whispered loudly as Mr. Thomas started to hand out a worksheet. “I think your face looks really cool!”

Ernest ducked his head, staring at his hands. Remus opened his mouth to whisper again. 

“Remus, we’re in class now.” Mr. Thomas scolded lightly as he came around, tapping his finger to his lips in a hush gesture, and Remus pouted. He kept his mouth shut though, especially since Ernest hadn’t even reacted to his whispers. Was he deaf, or just ignoring him? 

He kept looking over at the new kid the entire morning, studying his face carefully. The scars on his face looked a lot like when Remus scraped his knees playing and healed over, but there was also a long, deep line that ran from the corner of his mouth to the edge of his jaw that looked like it was more of a cut. Remus wondered what happened to cause it. Was Ernest actually a secret spy and he’d gotten hurt on a mission? Or was he from another world and he’d been attacked by a vicious monster that he’d only barely escaped from? 

His eyes were different as well. The one on the left was cloudy and unfocused, and not the same color as his right eye. Was that so he could see into another dimension? Or did it contain magical power that he could only use when he said the magic words?

By the time the bell rang for recess, Remus was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. He couldn’t wait to tell the others about the new kid in his class, so when that bell rang he raced out of the classroom and to their spot under the biggest tree, waiting for Roman, Patton and Valentine to join him. 

It took a couple minutes for the other class to come out into the yard, and every second was torture for the impatient kid. 

“You guys are late!” He shouted at the three of them as they approached. “I’ve been waiting forever!”

Roman stuck his tongue out at him, shoving him back. “It’s not our fault, we were playing a game and we had to put everything away!”

Remus rolled his eyes, waving his hand. “Whatever, I don’t care. Something exciting happened today! There’s a new kid in my class and he’s super cool!”

“Really?” Valentine tilted his head, and Remus nodded. 

“Yeah! He’s totally from another world, I just know it!”

Patton furrowed an eyebrow. “What do you mean, from another world?”

“I _mean_ that he’s totally got magic! One of his eyes is different, and he’s got all kinds of marks on his face, and it just has to be because he’s a hero from a different world who was sent here on a mission!”

Roman looked excited, but Patton and Valentine didn’t seem to understand what Remus was talking about, because they both had worried looks on their faces. 

“Remus... can you show us who you’re talking about?” Valentine asked, looking out over the playground. Remus raised an eyebrow but he turned and started searching for his new classmate. 

“I don’t see him...” Remus mumbled, running over to the slides and climbing up one of them to get a better view of the yard. His friends followed him, though Patton and Valentine climbed up the ladder rather than scrambling up the slide. “Oh, wait, I found him!”

He pointed, and the other three piled on themselves to see where he was looking. Ernest was sitting up against the brick wall of the school, his head down as he read a book. Patton gasped and he grabbed Remus’s arm, yanking him back and down so they were crouching. 

“Remus! You didn’t say any of those things to his face, did you?!”

“H-Huh? Well, I told him his face looked cool!” He told them, and Valentine facepalmed as Patton shook his head. “What? What’s wrong!?”

Remus felt a smack on the back of his head and he whined as he looked up at his brother. “What was that for!?”

“Because you’re dumb!” Roman told him, crouching down with the rest of them. “Remus, you’re so stupid sometimes!”

“What did I do?!”

“Remus... I don’t think he’s from a different world, like you said.” Valentine ventured slowly. 

“Those scars are probably from an accident he was in. He probably thought that you were making fun of him when you said that!” Patton explained, and Remus blinked. 

“But... I wasn’t! I really think it looks cool!”

Roman dragged a hand down his face, huffing in frustration. Valentine crawled forward, pushing him towards the slide. “You should go apologize to him.”

“But I didn’t--”

His brother rolled his eyes and forcefully pulled him down the slides and then to his feet when Remus landed awkwardly. “C’mon, let’s go tell him that you’re dumb and then see if he wants to play with us.”

Remus grumbled, but he followed his brother over to where Ernest was sitting. The kid didn’t look up when they approached, although he did notice that his shoulders seemed to tighten as Roman cast a shadow over him.

“Hi! You’re Ernest, right? My brother said something mean earlier to you and he wanted to apologize!”

Remus growled as Roman elbowed him in the ribs, then he looked down at his classmate and saw that he had curled up tightly, avoiding looking at either of them. Remus blinked, crouching down so he was more on level with him. 

“I have a question... are you secretly from another world?”

“Remus!” Roman exclaimed, but Ernest actually raised his head and stared at Remus curiously. 

“W-What?”

“I told my friends that you’re totally a hero sent to our world to save us ‘cause you’ve got a special eye and scars from fighting monsters, but they didn’t believe me! So you gotta tell them that I’m right!” 

Roman was glowering down at his brother, reeling back to kick him in the side. How stupid was he, saying all those things to Ernest’s face? Why, he looked like he was about to cry! 

Ernest’s face twisted, and he ducked his head to hide his face with his knees. He started shaking, and Roman reached down to pull his brother away and yell at him. Then Ernest raised his head again, and they both realized he wasn’t crying at all. 

“Hahaha... You’ve-You’ve got me! I’m actually a... haha... a time traveler sent from the future! I... haha... I have to change the past so the world can be saved!”

“I knew it!” Remus cheered, pumping his fists in the air. Roman chewed his lip, watching his brother lean even further into Ernest’s personal space. “You’ve gotta show us your tricks!”

Ernest blinked for a moment, then he shook his head with the faintest grin. “Sorry, I can’t. I shouldn’t have even told you who I was, anything could fail my mission.”

Remus pouted, sitting back on his feet. “Aww...”

“Do you wanna come play with us?” Roman spoke up, and both Ernest and Remus glanced up at him. “It’s more fun than just sitting by yourself, right? Or you can just read your book under the tree, if you want!”

Ernest stared at him disbelieving, then he shrugged and closed his book, getting to his feet. “I guess so.”

“Yes!” Remus jumped up and ran back over to Patton and Valentine, who were watching them from their vantage point at the top of the slides. 

“I’m sorry about him...” Roman mumbled to Ernest as they started walking over. “He’s kinda stupid sometimes.”

“It’s ok... It’s better than what most people say when they see me.” Ernest smiled slightly, tucking his book under his arm and following Roman to the line of trees. They spent the rest of the recess play pretending they were valiant knights fighting against dragons and witches while Ernest sat against the tree, watching them all with a curious look in his eye.

~

“Remus?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that I’m not really a spy from the future, right?”

Remus sighed, absently drawing circles in the dirt next to him. The other class had been held in for recess that day, so Remus had taken a seat next to Ernest and they’d just talked for their outside time. 

“Yeah, I know.”

“But... you’re still friends with me? Even though I lied?”

Remus nodded. “Of course! Mom told me that I was being “in-sen-si-tive” by talking about your scars, and that I should have not said anything unless you said something first.”

Ernest hummed, watching the other kids playing on the playground. “Well, I probably wouldn’t have then. It’s not something I like to talk about. Kids at my last school made fun of me for how I looked.”

“They’re idiots!” Remus insisted. 

“Maybe. But... I wanted to thank you, Remus.”

“Huh? Thank me for what?”

Ernest smiled, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Remus’s cheek. “Just... for being yourself.”

Then the bell rang and Ernest stood up to go back inside. Remus lagged behind, touching his cheek lightly with his fingertips and grinning like a maniac. 

Maybe Ernest wasn’t from the future like he’d said. But as far as Remus was concerned, he was definitely an angel sent straight from heaven.


End file.
